The invention relates to connection devices.
The invention provides a releasable connection device for use in coupling an accessory, for example a bucket, to a support, for example a lifting vehicle, the releasable connection device comprising:
(a) a first mounting member;
(b) a second mounting member which co-operates with the said first mounting member;
(c) means for attaching one said mounting member to the said accessory;
(d) means for attaching the other said mounting member to the said support;
(e) an elongate channel which forms part of the said first mounting member;
(f) an elongate member which forms part of the said second mounting member and which, when the device is in use, is received in the said elongate channel;
(g) securing means operable to retain the said elongate member in the said elongate channel, and being releasable to enable the said elongate member to be disengaged from the said elongate channel.
The term "accessory" is intended to include not only buckets, but also other items such as bulldozer attachments, forklift devices, personnel carrier platforms, and tools.
Preferably the channel and the elongate member are constructed for attachment in such a manner that they will extend substantially horizontally when in use at the time of coupling.
The channel may face upwardly in use, the elongate member being engaged therein by moving the channel upwardly relatively to the elongate member, which will normally be stationary.
Preferably there are means associated with the elongate member to locate the said channel in a position suitable for coupling, prior to upward movement of the channel.
The elongate member preferably comprises a bar-like member.
There may be location means at each end of the bar.
The channel preferably forms part of a mounting frame.
The channel may be adapted to be attached to a vehicle having lifting and/or manipulative means.
The channel may be positioned at the top of the frame.
The channel may be perforated, for example so that any dirt entering the channel can pass out of the channel through the perforations.
The perforations may have any shape.
Preferably the channel is defined by a length of channel section. The channel section may for example be of V, half-round or rectangular cross-section.
The securing means are preferably positioned at a separate location to the co-operating first and second members.
The securing means may comprise at least one bolt which can engage through a correspondingly shaped hole or engage behind an appropriately shaped projection.
The or each bolt may be substantially horizontal in use.
Preferably two bolts are provided, the bolts moving in opposite directions.
The or each bolt may be movable by hydraulic means and may be spring assisted into engagement resulting in a `fail safe` position.
The securing means may comprise latching means.
The securing means may for example comprise a slotted bar and lug arrangement.
A single hydraulic jack may for example be used to move the slotted bar between a disengagement position in which the lugs can pass through the slots and an engaged position in which non-slotted parts of the bar engage behind the lugs.
Preferably the securing means are operable remotely from the device, for example by a driver in the cab of a vehicle.
At least part of the support may abut the accessory when the support and accessory are coupled together.
The invention includes a releasable connection device as described above in combination with a support in the form of a vehicle.
The invention includes such a device in combination with an accessory in the form of a bucket.
Other preferred features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of an embodiment of the invention.